Una cena con los Dursley
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Que pasria si los Potter y los Dursley se juntaran en una cena? Descubrelo! Este fic participa en el reto "Lily&James" del foro la sala de los menesteres


Hola! Aqui yop, en mi primer concurso, y estoy muy emocionada...

Bien, como leyeron en el summary, **este fic participa en el reto tematico de abril "Lily&James" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres**

Disclamer: Los personajes, independendientemente de la epoca pertenecen a JK Rowling, y yo solo tengo derecho sobre la historia.

**Una cena con los Dursley**

···

Lilliane coloco su cabello pelirrojo hacia otro lado y volvio a planchar su vestido con las manos. Estaba nerviosa, por fin veria a su hermana Petunia y a su prometido Vernon y no la habia visto desde que...Bueno, no la habia visto desde hace a que todo saliera mal y la principal razon de que lo pensara era su novio James. El no era el mas educado cuando trataba con muggles, o comiendo, o haciendo cualquier cosa que fuera de etiqueta (ni si quiera llevaba la corbata del traje). Y aunque con sus padres todo habia salido bien, Petinuia era mas fijada que una solterona de cincuenta años.

¡Y no hablemos de Vernon! Esa morsa con bigote no causaba mas que problemas. Y no problemas como los que hacen Sirius, causaba grandisimos estragos cuando ella y sus padres estaban en la mesa.

Cualquiera pudo haber deducido que Lily habia invitado a su hermana y cuñado solo para presentarles a James,(bueno, en parte si) pero en realidad, solo queria ver a Petunia entes de la boda de esta, nesecitaba verla. Y que mejor que ahora.

Aun recordaba cuando le habia dado a James la noticia:

-Vamos Lily-habia respondido el-Son muggles ¿que tan dificil puede ser?

¡Y vaya que lo habia sido! Pues Lily habia organizado varios ensayos de la comida en los que le decia que debia hacer, como hablar e incluso que ordenar.

-¿No puedo pedir una hamburguesa?-pregunto James en el ensayo de hace unas horas.

-No-negaron Remus y Lily al mismo tiempo.

En los ensayos Remus hacia de Vernon, Alice; que era la unica que se ofrecia con entusiasmo para ayudar, hacia de Petunia y Sirius y Frank hacian de camareros solo por que no tenian nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Por que no puedo?

-¡Pues, porque...!-Lily se habia levantado de la mesa con una cuchara en la mano, era evidente que ya habia perdido la paciencia

Antes de terminar el recuerdo, Lily vovio a la realidad.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?-pregunto

-Sep-Contesto James

-Recuerda, se educado

-Sere educado-volvio a contestar

-No estan acostumbrados a hablar de quiddich

-Lo se, no hablare de eso

-Y...

-Lily, calmate, sere bueno, me amaran. Te lo prometo.

James le dirigio una mirada tranquilizadora marca Potter. Pero con el paso del tiemop, Lily habia aprendido que esas miradas significaban todo, menos tranquilidad. Al ver la cara de Lily, James abrazo su cintura por detras y beso la mejilla de Lily.

No, no beso su mejilla, intento deborarla.

-James-se quejo Lily-Estamos rodeados de gente

-¿Y?

-No puedes pretender que tengamos...-Lily enrojecio-quiero decir, no aqui rodeados de gente...

-Por que?

-Pues por que...

-Ejem ejem

Lily miro hacia la direccion de el sonido y descubrio a Petunia y a Vernon, este ultimo mirando con desaprovacion a Lily y James, este ultimo con la boca en la mejilla de Lily. La cual se fue despegando poco a poco. James se quedo congelado al ver a Vernon

Vernon tenia unos 50 kilos mas que Remus, Sirius y Lily juntos (Si habia algo que no hacia James era exagerar). Mientras que Petunia era todo lo contrario a el, delgada como una vela. Iba a decirles algo, pero luego recordo que tenia que ser educado.

-Petunia!-grito Lily mientras la abrazaba, pero Petunia no se movio-Me alegra que vinieras,este es James, mi prometido.

-Buenas tardes, lamento tanto la situacion-se disculpo James-Soy James Potter,ustedes deben ser los Dursley.

-Si-contesto Petunia despues de saludar a James y mirarlo con asco-lo mismo digo,supongo

-Por que no pasamos a comer?-Pregunto Lily, los demas asintieron. Lily tomo el brazo que le habia tendido James y detras de Petunia y Vernon, entraron.

Una vez sentados en la mesa, Lily se puso mas nerviosa que nunca. Vernon miraba a James como si lo evaluara, y Petunia, bueno ella miraba fijamente a todo su alrededor, como si evaluara todo. James sonrio con compacion.

-Bueno-dijo Vernon-El restaurante debe ser caro para ti ¿no?

Lily miro a James, esperando que la respues fuera lo menos arrogante posible.

Y no fue arrogante. Fue solo algo soberbia, casi rozando la humildad.

-En realidad no tanto-contesto-estos muggles tienen buen gusto.

-Como dices?-pregunto Vernon

Oh oh... Problemas.

-Nada, solo... Lily amor, seguramente quieres ir a refrescarte en el baño, ven te acompaño-y tiro de ella casi volcando la silla.

Lily se quejo por el apreton de James en su brazo dercho, pero el no la lejos de la vista de Petunia y James por fin la solto.

-Pregunta rapida-respondio antes de que Lily formulara una pregunta- Vernon sabe que somos magos, ¿no?

Lily enrojecio, James sabia tan bien como que Sirius era mas perro que humano que eso no era bueno.

-No estoy muy segura...-Fue lo unico que ella pudo contestar-Bueno... No creo que mis padres se lo hallan mencionado, Petunia menos...

-¿Entonces de que hablo con el?

-De lo que sea, no importa-contesto Lily apresuradamente, luego agrego-de lo mas muggle que puedas

Y apresuradamente vovieron a la mesa. Pero al volver todo quedo en silencio.

-Asi que-Vernon rompio el hielo-¿trabajas no? Por que, supongo que van a casarse ¿no?

-Em, no exactamente-contesto James-Pero mis padres tienen una pequeña fortuna en... Un banco, si, tenemos dinero para casarnos y vivir estables, tambien tenemos una casa que herede de ellos..

-¿Estas diciendo que no trabajas?-pregunto Vernon,enfadado

-De hecho, James hace de voluntario en una asociacion y ayuda en lo que puede-intervino Lily

-Si,-corroboro James-De hecho, es algo asi como contribuir hacia la pronto, solo que ahora no puedo-Contesto-Estoy desempleado, pero tenemos suficiente dinero como para...

-Pero no tienes empleo-contradijo Vernon

-No, ya les dije que estoy desempleado. Pero paso mi tiempo en..

-¿Que clase de cosas hacen?-pregunto derrepente Vernon

Lily choco la palma de su mano contra su frente.

-Bueno, atrapamos a maleantes y los entregamos a la policia mu... Normal-respondio James, se empezaba a poner nervioso.

-¿Y Por que estas desempleado?-preguntaron Petunia y Vernon al mismo tiempo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque el lugar donde vivimos es..quiero decir..La razon por la que no trabajo es porque renuncie... Bueno, no, en realidad estudio una carrera en..

-Pero, ¿por que?-Pregunto Vernon

-Es complicado-respondio James

-Entonces no te importara decirme que tipo de auto conduces,cierto?-dijo Vernon, aun mas enfadado.-¿Y por que no dejas a la policia hacer su trabajo?-mascullo lo ultimo entre dientes, asi que James solo oyo lo primero.

-¿Auto?-pregunto James-Yo no tengo autos, pero tengo una Nimbus 1999. Es rapida. Aunque no me gustan los autos,prefiero las motos. Mi amigo Sirius tiene una fantastica-James rio un poco-Lily, cariño, ¿Recuerdas la vez...?

-¿Que tienes una que?-Pregunto Vernon

-Es una escoba-explico James-Sirve para jugar quiddich, un deporte maravilloso, si me permite alagarme a mi mismo fui el mejor jugandolo, vera-James comenzo a explicar pacientemente-En el juego hay 4 pelotas, la quaffle, las 2 bluguers y la pequeña snitch...

-TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI?-grito Vernon repentinamente furioso

-No, solo iba a explicarle que como soy un mago...-James ya habia metido la pata, era hora de meterla bien

-¡BORRACHO!-Vernon miro a Petunia y a Lily,levantandose de la mesa mientras James se daba cuenta de que era un insulto muy bobo, ya que no llegaba al caso, -¡CRIMINAL! ¡DE VERAS SIENTO PENA POR TU HERMANA, PETUNIA! ¡SU PROMETIDO ES UN CRIMINAL!

-Es increible-murmuro Petunia-Crei que te buscarias a alguien mejor, Lily, a alguien normal.

-¡DIGANME QUE NO TENDRAN HIJOS POR QUE SERIAN UNOS...!

-No tienes derecho a decir eso de nuestra futura familia-dijo James levantandose de la mesa,al igual que Vernon. Resoplaba furioso.

Lily sabia que pasba cuando James perdia sus estribos.

-James-lo llamo Lily. Pero el hizo caso omiso.

-¡YO PUEDO DECIR LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA!-grito Vernon

-Puedes insultarme a mi,pero a ella-señalo a Lily-y a mis hijos jamas, y auque no los tenga-James sacaba chispas-No tienes porque insultarlos

-James-Lily ahora lo tomaba de la manga del traje, el volvio a ignorarla.

-Es verdad que es un criminal, ¿no es cierto Lily?-intervino Petunia

-Un criminal asqueroso y tu hermana una cualquiera-escupio Vernon

Lily se quedo bocabierta, de improviso solto la mano de James con un nudo en la garganta, para James aquello era una version muggle de las palabras "sangre sucia",espero a que Petunia defendiera a su hermana, pero esto no paso.

-DISCULPATE-Rugio James-DISCULPATE CON ELLA! AHORA!

-¿O que?-pregunto Vernon desafiante

-Olvidare que te tengo respeto-siseo James mirandolo con odio-Disculpate! YA!

-James-intervino Lily de nuevo,un poco mas preocupada

-¿ME AMENAZAS?-Vernon lo miro con furia-¡TU! ¿ME AMENAZAS A MI? -James tomo su varita en el bolsillo del pantalon-¡PERFECTO! ¡PETUNIA VAMONOS DE AQUI!

-Adios Lilliane-Dijo esta friamente

Y sin una palabra mas ambos se fueron.

-James-lo llamo nuevamente Lily,solo que con la voz rota.

James la miro. Lily tenia las manos en el rostro y lloraba desconsoladamente. Su Lily,llorando. No. Aquello era realmente malo, Lily solomse soltaba a llorar cuando el hacia algo terriblemente mal. Como cuando corto su larga melena pelirroja como un chico. Se avergonzo un poco se si mismo, ¡Y como no estarlo! Ella habia confiado en el, habia confiado plenamente en el, y lo habia hechado todo a perder. De nuevo. Se sentia estupido, el mas idiota de todos los idiotas en el mundo de los idiotas. Sin mas, se puso de rodillas frente a ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Lo lamento,lo lamento mucho-dijo, mostrando arrepentimiento en sus ojos chocolate, identicos a los de un ciervo-No queria que esto saliera asi-De verdad no lo queria-solo que me saque un poco de mis casillas, ya sabes como me enojo cuando alguien te ofende.-¡Y valla que lo sabia, no por nada habia pintado el cabello de Snape de color rosa en sexto-De verdad lo lamento. Juro solemnemente que me disculpare con el cuando tenga otra ocasion-Te lo prometo.-Llevo su mano al pecho-Palabra de merodeador.

Lily sonrio entre lagrimas, James le dio un beso tranquilizador en los este punto, era realmente imposible enojarse con el.

-¿Estaras conmigo, verdad?-pregunto Lily

-Hasta el final-respondio James


End file.
